Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle is known which includes a first clutch capable of varying a transmitted torque capacity between an engine and a motor generator as drive sources, and a second clutch capable of varying a transmitted torque capacity between the motor generator and a driving wheel side (see a patent document 1, for example). In this conventional art, an engine start control is performed during a shift from an EV mode to an HEV mode, wherein the EV mode is a mode where the vehicle is driven only by a driving force of the motor generator, and wherein the HEV mode is a mode where the vehicle is driven by both of driving forces of the engine and the motor generator with the engine started, as follows. In the engine start control, the second clutch is first made to slip, and the driving torque of the motor generator is made to rise, and the first clutch is thereafter engaged to input a rotation to the engine (i.e. cranking the engine). As the engine rotational speed rises thereafter, the first clutch is engaged, and the second clutch is controlled from slip state toward engaged state.
When the second clutch is slipping, the transmitted torque capacity of the second clutch is limited to a limit value (cranking-condition torque limit value) for maintaining the second clutch in slip state, and is increased along with control of the first clutch toward complete engagement.